


Sharing a Place to Call Home

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Series: Fraxus Week 2017 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fraxus Week, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: Laxus brought the last box through the threshold. His arms aching and his body sticky with sweat.God he was fucking happy that they were done with bringing things up five flights of stairs. Little by little Freed had said. At first it was a good idea because they wouldn't be carrying heavy things up the stairs but because they were bringing up smaller amounts of their belongings it had taken twice as long then Laxus would have wanted.





	Sharing a Place to Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY FRAXUS WEEK EVERYONE! Hope you like this little thing that I threw together~

Day 1: (Sharing a new home)

Laxus brought the last box through the threshold. His arms aching and his body sticky with sweat.

God he was fucking happy that they were done with bringing things up five flights of stairs. Little by little Freed had said. At first it was a good idea because they wouldn't be carrying heavy things up the stairs but because they were bringing up smaller amounts of their belongings it had taken twice as long then Laxus would have wanted.

Why not use the elevator one may ask. Well because it was going under some sort of maintenance. Just the luck that the couple always seem to find themselves in. At least the property manager had been kind enough to tell them that it would be fixed by the end of the week. That saved Freed the hassle of having to carry his bike up to their door.

Laxus made sure that his footsteps were heavy as he walked through the living room. Making his way across the floor and dropping the box by the kitchen.

"Laxus, is that you?" Freed asked, his voice floating out from their newly shared bedroom. He must have been unpacking their bed sheets and setting up the mattress. For a moment Laxus couldn’t help but feel a little excited at the thought of having the chance to test just how thin their new walls were.

As Laxus stood there waiting for Freed he reflected on the long and trying day that they both shared. He couldn’t help but feel giddy.

Of course, he didn't show it.

As a matter of fact, he gave a quick reply and headed towards the fridge where a pack of chilling beer was neatly tucked away. A treat Laxus gave himself now that everything was done for the day.

Soft steps reached his ear as Freed walked down the hallway.  Freed couldn’t help noticing that it was bare of any pictures. The apartment needing a lot of work before it would even be considered a home. Then again Freed had always been the secret romantic and his mind couldn’t help but supply that for him home was wherever Laxus was.

Luckily for them Laxus brought over all their pictures that he had back at his old place. Pictures that they had taken together or with friends. Memories that had years between them, some pictures were taken way before either man realized that they had feelings for one another. Funny how time could have everything feel so different, but still the same.

"Everything is up it just needs to be unpacked." Freed said with an exhausted sigh.

Laxus took a sip of his drink and let his eyes roam over Freed.

The man was clearly tired, but the smile that he had on his face was impossible to miss.

"You look like a mess..." Laxus said fondly. His own small smile being hid behind his beer.

"So do you..." Freed countered.

Both men stayed like that for a moment, the air between light and content. Their smiles never fading and their eyes never leaving the other.

"We finally did it!" Freed said in awe after a moment of sweet silence.

Laxus put down his drink and moved to close the space between them. His arms going and wrapping around Freed's shoulders. The smile on his face growing bigger the longer they stayed together.

Freed rose his arms and brought them up to press against Laxus' chest. His head tilted up and he moved forward to press a soft kiss against Laxus' cheek. "I'm happy we did this, sharing our first place together." Freed said in a whispered tone.

Laxus' hold on Freed tightened and his pressed a kiss on the crown of Freed's head. "I can't wait to start unpacking and make this place our home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a review


End file.
